Implantable orthopaedic bearings, such as glenoid bearings, are typically made with polyethylene. One type of polyethylene commonly used in the fabrication of such bearings is Ultra-High Molecular Weight Polyethylene (UHMWPE). Certain characteristics of UHMWPE may be enhanced by exposing it to radiation such as gamma radiation. In particular, exposing UHMWPE to predetermined doses of radiation crosslinks the UHMWPE thereby increasing its wear resistance. Techniques for crosslinking, quenching, or otherwise preparing UHMWPE are described in numerous issued U.S. patents, examples of which include U.S. Pat. No. 5,728,748 (and its counterparts) issued to Sun, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,879,400 issued to Merrill et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,017,975 issued to Saum, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,242,507 issued to Saum et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,316,158 issued to Saum et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,228,900 issued to Shen et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,245,276 issued to McNulty et al, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,281,264 issued to Salovey et al. The disclosure of each of these U.S. patents is hereby incorporated by reference.